


It was you all the time

by pineapple_bread



Category: NCIS
Genre: Daddy long legs AU, Letters, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_bread/pseuds/pineapple_bread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一直觉得长腿叔叔这个设定很萌！也很喜欢长腿叔叔这本书，在我不知道是第几次重温这本书的时候，不知道怎么的突然就脑补Gibbs和Tony！于是我决定我要写下来！</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

> 一直觉得长腿叔叔这个设定很萌！也很喜欢长腿叔叔这本书，在我不知道是第几次重温这本书的时候，不知道怎么的突然就脑补Gibbs和Tony！于是我决定我要写下来！

　　在Antony DiNozzo被叫进他所在的孤儿院的院长办公室之前，他正无所事事的坐在他的房间窗台前的凳子上，双脚翘在窗台上，手里正拿着一个废纸团上下抛动着，脑袋放空着。

　　理事会的那些傻乎乎的老头子们今天来孤儿院视察了。按院长的话来说，为了维持孤儿院良好的形象，爱惹麻烦的Tony还是呆在房间里比较好。或者到孤儿院后面的篮球场里打篮球也行，只要不破坏到孤儿院理事会的那些理事们的参观和考察就好。

　　于是Tony在帮忙准备好了茶点之后去篮球场里打了会儿篮球，然后就回到了房间里开始无所事事。直到他听到孤儿院里的另一个小孩Samantha叫他的时候去院长办公室的时候，他才将自己的思绪拉了回来。

　　将双脚放回到地上，Tony站起来将手中的纸团瞄准了不远处的垃圾桶，然后做了个极为标准的投篮动作。入篮了，得分。

　　Tony满意的对着还站在一旁看着他的Samantha笑了笑，走出了房间准备到楼下的院长办公室里去。

　　说实话，Tony有点不确定为什么他会被叫到院长办公室里去，今天他表现的真的非常的乖。没有恶作剧也没有破坏理事们参观和考察。

　　天色已经开始暗下来了，当Tony走下楼梯的时候，他看到最后一位理事似乎是准备要离开。在他能够仔细看清楚那位理事之前，他就被站在院长办公室门口的孤儿院院长，Miranda Hudson太太叫住了，而他只来得及在脑海里储存了“那个男人有一双修长的腿”这样的印象。

　　“快进来，Antony，我有个消息要告诉你。”

　　对这样的印象似乎是感到有点好笑，Tony暗自对自己摇摇头，然后跟着院长走进了她的办公室。

　　就在Tony坐下的时候，他看到窗外有一辆黄色的雪佛兰跑车一闪而过。这让他忍不住在心里吹了声口哨‘Wow,that’s a really nice car！’

　　Hudson太太的话抓回了Tony的注意力。

　　“Antony，我想你应该知道，孤儿院有个不成文的规定，年满十六岁的孩子会被要求离开孤儿院，到那些理事们手下的某个公司里当一个小职员，以回报理事们和孤儿院多年来对你们的培养。”

　　“是的，夫人。”听到这个，Tony知道这次的谈话无关他的恶作剧，或者他的表现，而是与他的去向有关了。这让他有点紧张。

　　“要我说，你真的非常的幸运，年轻人。在你十六岁那年，因为人事调动和一些安排上的小失误，你并没有进入公司就职，而是继续完成了你的学业。而现在，你的高中学业快要完成了，在今天，我们讨论了一下你毕业之后的去向问题。”

　　Tony为接下来Hudson太太所要说的话而不自觉地微微屏住了呼吸。

　　“经过一番的讨论，理事会有一位好心的但拒绝透露名字的先生决定供你完成你的大学学业。”

　　‘Wow，’Tony惊讶地略微睁大了眼睛。‘那可真的是非常的幸运。’

　　“这位好心的理事先生不知何故对你特别的感兴趣，决定要供你在D.C.的大学完成你的大学学业。虽然我更倾向于为你安排一份工作。”Hudson太太顿了顿。“这位先生会直接为你支付所需要的一切费用，同时会每个月给你一定的零用钱，而对于这些，这位好心的先生只有一个要求，作为他的回报。”

　　“而那个要求是？”听到自己可以继续读大学，并且可以离开孤儿院，Tony决定不管是什么要求他都要努力做到。

　　“你将要每个月写一封信给这位好心的先生来汇报你的生活和学习情况。他希望了解你的学习进度和你的成长。你的信会由他的私人秘书转交，寄的时候收信人写上John Smith即可。这位好心的先生相较现代的科技而言，他更喜欢一些传统的通讯方式和工具。他不会给你回信，如果有需要回信的情况，我想他的私人秘书会解决的。但你要注意，这些每个月一封的书信是你的义务，也是这位先生要求的唯一的回报。希望你能好好的尽到你的义务，维护好孤儿院的形象，别忘了，那可是孤儿院理事会的一位理事。”

　　“好的，夫人，我会的。”

　　“很好，现在，赶紧去收拾行李吧，你去D.C.的机票就定在明天下午。”

　　“好的，夫人，谢谢。”Tony站起身来，克制住自己想要欢呼的心情，走出房间然后将门在身后关上。

　　‘Wow，这真的是太幸运了 ，太幸运了。’他再次对自己说。


	2. 第一封

亲爱的好心送我上大学的理事：

　　飞机没有晚点，我刚刚到达了您给我安排在我学校附近的公寓。这是个非常棒的公寓，有一个非常温馨的客厅，一间卧室，一间书房和一间客房，甚至还有一个开放式的厨房！我非常喜欢这里！

　　当我到达D.C.机场的时候，您的私人秘书来接我了。他还给我一个装有公寓钥匙和我的假期零用钱的信封。他说以后我就住在这里了，我本以为他指的只是在我开学前的这个假期。可让我意外的是，他口中的以后，是真的以后，我是说，一直，住在这儿。

　　这真的让我太意外了！这里离学校又近，环境又好，我真的太喜欢了！在跟这么多孤儿一起挤在一间24人的大房间里这么多年后，我终于又能再次拥有一点私人的空间了，这真的是让人非常的愉快和温暖。真的非常感谢您为我做的一切，亲爱的理事先生。

　　这并不是我第一次坐飞机。我想您应该阅读过我的孤儿院档案，我在8岁前都是一个有钱的大少爷，直到某次严重的车祸让我失去了双亲。哦，当然我并不在那场车祸中。关于过去的一些记忆，对我来说已经很模糊了，但我确实是记得我曾经坐过飞机。而在高空俯瞰地面的那种感觉，非常的有趣。

　　我认为给一个我并不认识的人写信是一件非常奇怪的事。我是说，我没有见过您，不知道您长什么样，年龄多大，是做什么工作的，我甚至不知道您的真名，所以这并不真的算是认识，对吧？而且对我来说，写信并不是一项日常活动，毕竟我也没有什么人可以写信。更何况现在的人们更倾向于发电子邮件，写信可以算的上是比较传统的了。Anyway，如果我写信的格式不够规范，请您多多谅解，毕竟我对这方面的事情真的了解不多。

　　在飞机上的时候，我一直在想，为什么您会希望我称呼您为John Smith先生呢？很明显，这是个假名，您和我都很清楚这一点。然而要我说，哪怕是作为假名，这个名字也真是太普通了。而且用这样一个名字称呼您，总会让我觉得这一切都非常的不真实。我希望我可以用一个更亲切的昵称来称呼您。虽说我对您了解的并不多，但有一点我非常的肯定，那就是您非常的高。至少在昨天那匆匆的一瞥中，我了解到了您有一双修长的腿。

　　Hmm，或许我能称呼你为亲爱的Daddy-Long-Legs？一个非常有个性的称呼，不是吗？我希望您不会介意，这只是我们之间的称呼。

　　哦，这都已经快晚上七点半了，难怪我的肚子这么饿了。我想我得去给自己弄点吃的。或许我可以探索一下厨房里那个大冰箱里都有些什么，然后我还可以稍微整理一下自己的行李。

　　我想我明天会到附近转转，了解一下周边情况，最重要的是，记好我回家的路！我想我明天可以给你写写我的新发现？现在，我真的要去吃点什么了，我实在是太饿了。

　　再一次的，非常感谢你为我所做的一切，Daddy！

 

非常尊敬及感谢您的

Antony DiNozzo

7月12日


	3. 第二封

Dear Daddy-Long-Legs：

　　我已经完全爱上了这个地方了！也爱为我挑选了这个地方的你！我真的爱死这个地方了！我从没想过自己还能住在这样棒的地方！

　　今天早上我完全是睡到自然醒，我已经很久很久没有试过睡到自然醒了！要知道，在孤儿院的时候孩子们都是要早起干活的，特别是像我这样的年龄大的孤儿。我们总是要早起帮着干各种各样的活儿，像是为所有人做早餐、帮忙叫年龄小的孩子起床、打扫浴室和厨房什么的。不过，从今天起我不用再过那样的生活了！这都得感谢你，亲爱的daddy！

　　在起床之后我给自己做了顿丰盛的早餐——感谢你的秘书！他为我准备了一冰箱的食物！——然后穿着睡衣吃完了早餐！是的没错！睡衣！要是在孤儿院，我可不能这么做，但是现在我离开孤儿院了，我决定要尝试着一些我以前不被允许做的，实际上却也是无伤大雅的事情。穿着睡衣吃早餐就是其中的一件！

　　早餐过后我到公寓楼下附近逛了逛。这附近的环境真的棒极了，非常的适合晨跑！我在高中的时候就要每天晨跑，这已经是我的习惯了，只是毕业后回到孤儿院因为各种原因我也无法晨跑了。在看到附近有这么棒的环境之后，我立刻就在心里做了决定，每天早上都要晨跑！我甚至在闲逛的时候就已经大致规划好了未来早晨的晨跑路线！

　　公寓附近还有个挺不错的公园，氛围很好，感觉很适合在周末进行野餐什么的。或许哪天我们可以一起到那里野餐？当然，我是说，或许。从种种迹象看来，我想你一定是一位非常注重隐私的先生，想必你也不会轻易现身就为了和我进行一次野餐什么的。但我想我还是能抱一丝希望的？

　　在附近逛过之后我又绕到了我即将要入读的你为我挑选的大学里看了看。感觉是一所很好的学校，希望开学之后我在学校的生活会很愉快吧。

　　Oh！说起学校我必须要和你说一说我今天交到的朋友，也是我到D.C.之后交到的第一个朋友！她叫Abigail Sciuto，她让我叫她Abby。我是在学校前遇到她的，她的那一身朋克打扮真的太酷了！她说她跟我一样，也是即将入读这所大学的新生，真的太巧了！稍微逛了一下学校之后，我们又到学校旁边的咖啡店坐了一会儿，我们真的聊得很开心。你知道更巧的是什么吗？我们还住在同一栋公寓，她就住在我隔壁！实际上她只比我早搬进来一天，昨天一天都在整理家里的东西，今天她跟我一样也是到附近逛逛熟悉熟悉环境，以免走丢了。

　　午饭时间我和Abby在学校附近的一间泰国菜餐馆里解决了我们的午饭。跟Abby聊天真的非常有趣，我们好像有永远聊不完的话题！午饭结束后我们决定了以后要一起探索一下学校附近的餐馆，找出最好吃的餐馆，以免学校的午餐不合口味的时候没地方去，同时也为我们的周末外卖时间做准备！

　　说起周末，我现在终于能在周末一个人好好地来一个周末电影之夜了！其实我非常的喜欢看电影，尤其是老电影，好多电影虽然都不像好莱坞大电影一样那么受欢迎，可我仍然觉得它们非常经典。以前在孤儿院的时候偶尔院长心情好的时候会放一些老电影给我们看，但你知道的，孤儿院里孩子多，我真的从来没有好好地享受过一场电影。不过，这仍然无法阻止我对电影的喜爱。

　　Oh，看看时间，已经挺晚了，那么对于我今天的‘冒险’就说到这里吧。晚安，daddy。

 

你永远的

Antony DiNozzo

7月13日


	4. 第三封

Dear Daddy-Long-Legs：

　　Daddy，首先我要说声非常抱歉。

　　因为我知道你只要求我每个月给你写一封信就可以了，然而这已经是我这个月给你写的第三封信了。

　　Huh，我大胆地猜测你让我每个月只写一封信给你是因为你太忙了并没有太多时间来看我的信。而之前我已经给你写了两封信了，这是第三封，所以如果这第三封信真的打扰到你了，我很抱歉，可我认为我有件不知该如何决定的事情真的非常需要询问你的意见。而且我想我也真的没什么人可以和我谈论这件事情。要说我真的要从什么人那里获取什么意见的话我只想到了你。

 　　这件事就是，快开学了，我们需要选定我们的专业了，可我仍然不知道要如何选择。

 　　Well，就在昨天我和Abby、Kate还有McGee吃晚饭的时候发现他们都已经决定好要学习什么专业了，Abby要读生物工程之类的天晓得是什么鬼，Kate要读艺术，McGee决定要学习电脑方面的。只有我还在犹豫不决，不知要如何选择。毕竟我真的对如何选择这个了解不多，而且我也并不清楚我将来要做什么。所以，我想，或许可以给你写封信询问一下你的看法和意见？

 　　我对经商真的并不是那么感兴趣，所以我想我可以放弃考虑商科专业，而像Abby想要生物工程还是什么之类的这方面的，还有机械啊我并不认为以我以往受到的教育基础能够真的搞明白那些东西。语言文学方面，对我来说或许会有点过于无聊了。我倒是对体育很感兴趣，不过好像犯罪学、犯罪心理学这一类的专业也挺吸引人。Oh，选择真的太多了我真的需要有什么人给我点意见。

 　　对了，说到昨晚的晚餐，我是跟Abby和两个新朋友一起吃的。Well，准确来说，对你来说他们是我的‘新’朋友，实际上我已经认识他们有一个多星期了。Hmm，或许一个星期的话也还是很‘新’。Anyway，我想你已经知道Abby了，而Kate和McGee是我新认识的朋友，跟Abby和我一样，也是新生。他们和我跟Abby都住在同一栋楼里！只不过McGee住在我们楼下而Kate住在我们楼上。

 　　Kate某种程度上来说跟Abby一样也是挺有个性的，但不是衣着打扮上。Kate很擅长画画，在我们认识的第一天她就画了一幅我和Abby在聊天的时候的画像！除此之外她还是个美女！不是说Abby长得不美，只不过她们两个是不一样的。Oh，当然也不是说我对Kate有什么别的心思，就是纯粹欣赏。Well，我想daddy你应该能理解我的意思？

 　　我的另一个‘新’朋友McGee，感觉稍微有点内向，总是会让人忍不住想要对他恶作剧。当然我并没有对他做什么过分的恶作剧！我发誓那些只是一些小玩笑！而且我发现他似乎喜欢Abby！这个发现让我觉得非常有趣。McGee在电脑方面或者说黑客技术方面？Whatever，总之就是对这些方面非常的精通。他还帮Abby解决了一些很复杂的电脑程序上的问题，看上去Abby对他也比较有好感呢。哈，或许我应该撮合撮合他们两个？

 　　离开学还有一点时间，不过我想我该开始准备了。提早点准备总是好的，对吗？说到这里，真的非常希望daddy你能给我一点关于专业选择方面的建议。当然…如果你真的很忙的话也没关系，我想我最终还是能找到方法解决的。

 

你的迫切需要建议的

Antony DiNozzo

7月24日


	5. 第四封

Dear Daddy-Long-Legs：

　　首先我要说声抱歉，因为我在开学一个星期之后才给你回信。但刚开学，有太多表格要填有太多人需要认识有太多地方需要适应，毕竟这跟孤儿院一点都不一样了，而我实在是太忙了，甚至无法空出双手给您写信了！

　　好在，周末终于是空下来了，你看，我现在就在用我的空余时间在给你写信了。

　　说实话，一开始我真的对收到来自你的回信这件事情不抱有什么期望。只是没想到，我收到了你的回信！Well，虽然那说不上是一封信，准确的来说那只是一张小纸条，一张装在信封里的小纸条。但不管怎么说，我还是很高兴能收到daddy你的回信的！

　　既然开学已经一周了，我想daddy或许你有兴趣知道我这一周的学习进度还有都干了些什么？

　　So, here we go!

　　就像你给我的小纸条上写的“Just do what you want”，我最终选择了我想要的犯罪学作为我的专业。虽然我觉得体育也很棒，但我想犯罪学能学到更多有趣的东西，况且我们还有篮球队和足球队这样的运动社团。

　　说到这个，我和Abby一起加入了篮球队！Abby现在是我们篮球队的篮球经理了，而Kate——她是我上一封信里提到过的新朋友，如果你记得她的话——成为了我们篮球队的啦啦队的一员！不得不说这种感觉还真是特别，我是说，你知道Abby的，她永远是一身朋克的打扮，在一堆穿着运动服的男生中她当然会显得非常特别！

　　我的课表还是相当满的，当然如果只是看专业课的话，那么我的课表有挺多空闲的，但是如果算上我选的意大利语课和法语课就真的是一点都谈不上空闲了。意大利语并不太难，我感觉自己学的相当的轻松，当然这或许跟我的意大利血统有关？又或者这只是因为我才刚刚开始学？到了后面或许我就会开始觉得难了。相比较之下，法语的发音让我觉得非常有趣，学起来好像也并不是十分的困难，但没有我学意大利语学的那么轻松。

　　在大学里的生活真的相当有趣，当然我猜daddy你肯定读过大学了，也知道大学里有些什么，但我还是忍不住想要和你分享这些，毕竟除了你我也没有什么人可以和我一起分享这些事情了不是吗？

　　在开学的时候我曾经溜进去学校的寝室了稍微做了一下‘参观’。Oh，当然我溜进去的是男生寝室，并不是女生的寝室，这点请放心，daddy。在‘参观’过之后，我不得不说我非常庆幸，也感到非常幸运daddy你给了我这么一套公寓，让我不需要在寝室里住。那些男生寝室真的真的相当的混乱，简直称得上是灾难！公共休息室的沙发上都是些乱扔的脏衣服和臭袜子，而公共厨房的水槽里更是堆满了脏盘子。若是在孤儿院里，Hudson院长绝对会惩罚那些把房间弄乱之后又不整理干净的孩子的。当然这里不是孤儿院了，然而我还是十分庆幸我不需要跟这些人共用一个房间，谢天谢地。

　　学校的餐厅整体感觉还不错，食物的味道也相当不错，比孤儿院的好多了。但是咖啡的味道就不怎么样了，肯定是速溶咖啡。天呐我真傻，学校里的当然是速溶咖啡，还有别的咖啡会比这个更省时更省事更节省成本的了吗？当然没有！所以，我想我还得再在周围探索一下有没有味道好喝的咖啡。

　　最后，只是好奇，daddy你喜欢咖啡吗？

　度过了忙碌的一周的

Antony DiNozzo

8月23日


	6. 第五封

Dear Daddy-Long-Legs：

　　首先是一个好消息！

　　我在公寓附近发现了一家很棒的咖啡屋！

　　这家咖啡屋并不是很大，开在学校附近的一个不太显眼的位置，所以客人也不是很多，非常安静。这家咖啡屋的老板是一位非常和蔼而且健谈的英国老绅士，Mallard先生，但他似乎更喜欢我叫他Ducky。

　　Ducky非常的喜欢聊天，特别是在他做咖啡的时候。鉴于他的年纪和他年轻时的经历，他是个学识丰富的绅士，而且非常的健谈。我是说，真的非常，非常的健谈。

　　这儿的榛果巧克力拿铁味道相当棒！堪称一流！而且这里还有很多味道非常棒的主食和小吃！实际上，现在我正坐在这家咖啡屋里给你写信！整个咖啡屋里都弥漫着浓浓的咖啡喝糕点的香气，哦，这里的巧克力冰激凌也相当不错！我已经在考虑要不要再来一杯巧克力冰激凌了！

　　虽然我最近也是挺忙的，但好歹还是找到了个机会来给你写写信！

　　先来报告一下学习进度？

　　我觉得我已经适应了大学的生活节奏了，犯罪学学习的方面慢慢的开始进入正轨，在这么多课中，我觉得犯罪心理学真的很值得琢磨。或许这么说好像并不太合适，但就理论方面来讲，我觉得这门课还是相当让人入迷的。法语课和意大利语课我也已经找到了自己的学习方式，坦白说并不太轻松，但也比刚开始的时候要好多了。

　　我现在跟球队里的各位队员相处的都还不错，球场上我们的配合也越来越默契了。而最近我们也有一些友谊赛之类的小比赛，战绩也不错，这让我非常的开心。Abby的球队经理工作也做的相当不错，大家都很喜欢Abby，因为她的个性真的非常讨喜，大家都对她挺照顾的，就像是在照顾一个妹妹一样。

　　Oh，说起这个，我得告诉你Abby她建议我叫你Boss。至于这个建议是怎么来的……Well，那是因为Abby看到了我给你写的信。事实上，今天早上出门去上课时有点匆忙，我一个没注意就把给你刚写了个开头的这封信夹在来课本里，在电梯里遇到Abby的时候信飘了出来而我有没有注意到，Abby帮我捡起信的时候不小心看到了。她问我为什么要写信给你，你是谁，我只好在去上课的路上粗略的给她解释了一下。

　　课后，也就是不久前，我们在这个咖啡屋里碰了头，聊了会儿天然后她就去和她的女朋友们逛街了。聊天的时候我解答了她的一些疑问，让她更了解我了，或许某种程度上来说我也更了解她了？

　　Anyway，对于Daddy这个称呼，Abby是这么认为的：“你难道不会觉得叫他Daddy很奇怪吗？No offense，但这就像是那种……Sugar daddy之类的？”听她这么一说……

　　接着她又说了：“这位Mr. Smith供你上大学，感觉就有点像，well，有点像是一种投资。既然是投资，而你也要写信给他做汇报，为什么你不叫这位先生Boss呢？这感觉非常像上司跟下属不是吗？”

　　我认为Boss这个称呼还不错？Daddy你怎么看？我想我从下一封信开始改口叫你Boss会是个不错的主意。

你永远的

Antony DiNozzo

9月12日


End file.
